1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to monitoring systems in foundations for heavy installations. More particularly, the invention relates to systems that monitor the anchors for a wind turbine anchored in a anchored pad foundation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wind turbines are mounted on foundation pads that are anchored in the ground. The turbines are subjected to heavy loading, which may cause the anchors to fail. The foundation pad may settle, which may also result in failure of the anchors. The anchor systems are regularly monitored, to ensure safety. Monitoring is done by visiting each foundation pad and checking each anchor. This is time-consuming and costly, and also not optimal, because the foundation sites are, at best, monitored at regularly scheduled intervals, rather than on a continuously on-going basis.
What is needed therefore is a monitoring system for the rock anchors on wind turbine foundation pads that is cost-effective and that provides continuous monitoring.